


Kama

by Surreal



Series: Kama Sutra [1]
Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: First Time, Imported, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse finds himself with a secret Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kama

~~~~

 

The first indication that this Valentine's Day would not be like any other day for Jesse Travis was when he arrived for his shift and found his locker had been visited.

Taped to the door was a small, plain white piece of folded paper. He glanced behind him, squinting though the window of the doctor's lounge to see if he was being watched. Not seeing anyone suspicious, he took down the note and opened it.

_~You are loved.~_

Jesse blinked, frowning curiously. "Cryptic," he muttered, stuffing the paper into his pants pocket and opening his locker. 

There, on the shelf, lay a single red rose, secured in delicate, blue plastic wrap. He carefully picked it up, unable to believe someone would do something so touching for him. He hadn't been dating anyone in several months, and the one person he had interest in...well, there was just no way. 

He heard the door open, and turned to see Mark Sloan come into the room behind him. Mark smiled warmly at him and raised his hand in greeting. "Hey, Jesse."

"Hi, Mark," Jesse smiled in return, then held up the rose for his mentor to see. "Have you seen anyone at my locker today?"

"Can't say that I have, Jess. Something missing?"

"No, something added, actually." Jesse shrugged and set the flower back on the shelf. "Can't imagine who'd leave it in _my_ locker, though. Maybe someone got the wrong one."

Sloan smirked knowingly while Jesse's back was turned, the younger doctor pulling on his lab coat. "You never know, Jesse. Maybe someone has a crush on you."

Jesse snorted and closed his locker. "Right. Probably some shy intern. Not gonna worry about it, my shift started a few minutes ago. Gotta run."

Watching the young man's exit, Mark chuckled to himself.

 

~~~~

 

Three hours later, the young doctor returned to the lounge on his short break. He went to his locker, digging out from his coat pocket several tiny, handmade paper Valentine's he'd received from some of his favorite patients in pediatrics. 

Opening his locker to set them in for safekeeping, he found another surprise. Setting the cards down on the shelf, he picked up the small, white cloth bag from where it was resting on the same shelf. 

Attached to the thin ribbon holding the bag closed was a small tag that read: _~You are loved by someone close.~_

Smiling curiously, he opened the bag, and laughed. Inside were typical candy hearts - only, they were all green. His favorite flavor. 

Looking at the note again, he wondered. It would have to be someone close to him to know what his favorite was. But he couldn't imagine who it could be. 

Putting the bag back on the shelf next to the rose and the children's cards, he shut the door and headed back to work. 

 

~~~~

 

"Hey, Katy - can you put this with the other releases?" Jesse handed his most recently finished patient chart to the desk receptionist. 

"Sure, Dr. Travis," she replied, taking the clipboard and filing it. "Oh, this arrived for you about half an hour ago, also." She ducked down beneath the desk and came up with a small red and white gift bag. 

"For me?" Jesse nearly squeaked and took it. Peeking inside, he snorted. He reached in and took out the contents - a soft, white stuffed teddy bear hugging a heart. "Oh, man. This just keeps getting weirder!"

"Got a girl on the side we don't know about?" Katy grinned.

Jesse shook his head absently and read the small tag attached to one of the string handles on the bag: _~When your shift ends, you will find out who loves you.~_

"Guess we'll find out in a couple of hours," Jesse smiled back, and headed for the lounge to put the newest gift in his locker with the rest. 

 

~~~~

 

Jesse hung up his lab coat a few minutes after his shift ended, thankful that it had been a quiet day. He gathered the rose and bag of candy, placed them in the gift bag with the teddy bear and headed out. He wasn't sure what to expect, as the last note had told him that he would meet his secret Valentine when his shift ended. 

Lost in thought, he walked down the hall and was just passing the reception desk when he heard a familiar voice call his name. 

Looking up, he spotted Steve Sloan leaning against the desk, his arms behind him. 

"Oh, hey, Steve," he grinned. "Listen, I haven't seen your dad for a few hours, so I'm not sure where - "

"I'm not here to see him, Jesse," Steve cut in, and Jesse noticed for the first time that the detective looked...nervous. "Actually, it's you I wanted to...um..." 

"Me?" the younger man replied, startled. He opened his mouth to continue, but was unable to find words when Steve took a step toward him and pulled his arms out from behind his back. In his hand was a rose, identical to the one Jesse had found in his locker when he'd first arrived this morning. "Steve...you?"

Steve cleared his throat and nodded hesitantly, suddenly sure he'd made a huge mistake. "I...thought..." 

"Oh, Steve," Jesse breathed softly, the air catching in his chest. He dropped the bag on the floor and all but flung himself into Steve, his arms wrapping around the older man tightly.

The detective released the breath he'd been holding and returned the enthusiastic embrace. "I wasn't sure if you'd...but I had to try," he whispered.

Jesse grinned against the broad chest, and lifted his face to meet Steve's eyes. "I'm glad one of us had the courage," he responded, then yelped as he was lifted off the ground by the bigger man, so that they were at equal eye level.

Both leaning forward slightly, their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. Behind Steve, the women at the desk whistled their approval.

The young doctor broke away giggling, and buried his blushing face into Steve's shoulder. 

"How about we go somewhere more conducive to romance?" Steve asked softly, setting Jesse back on his feet. 

"I'm all over that," Jesse smiled, happier than he'd been in a long time.

 

~~~~

 

Much later that night, Mark Sloan came home to find his young colleague curled up on his couch in front of the low burning fire, tightly wrapped around a small, white teddy bear. 

Wrapped around Jesse was his son, both men sound asleep.

 

~~~~

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> The title "Kama" means "acquisition of love or sensual pleasure" and is part of the phrase "Kama Sutra," long misinterpreted as being merely an art of sexual flexibility, but is indeed an entire belief system that encourages long, healthy, and equal relationships between couples.  
> **Much thanks to Juli for the wonderful and speedy beta!**


End file.
